Kill Me?
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Mitchie suffers through a night out with Mikayla and her boyfriend Nate. Unrequited demena, femmeslash, femslash, blah blah blah. don't like, don't read. you know the drill. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I know you're all like "unrequited? WHAT? No happy ending! Why would you do this to us!?" well i wasn't in an "everyone get their match" kinda mood :)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Please, _please_, kill me.

Do you know how many times I've thought that tonight? 47. Well, no, that one makes 48. I can't even say how badly I wish I'd declined this offer or faked the flu or jumped off a building so I would break my leg and not have to be here.

With them.

I don't even know why they asked me to come! They haven't once acknowledged that I'm alive. They're too busy staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

I'm out on a date with Mikayla and her boyfriend, Nate. And I'm going to throw up.

_Please_, for the love of God, KILL ME.

49.

Here we are sitting at a booth eating Italian. Mikayla and I are on the same side of the booth, Nate seated across from her. So that they can _stare_ disgustingly at each other. I was honestly expecting them to order the spaghetti, take a strand, share it between them and meet in a kiss, Lady And The Tramp style.

So here I am poking at my lasagna which I have absolutely no appetite for anymore. What would ever possess them to ask me along on their date? And what would ever possess me to say yes ? ! But I already know the answer to the last question. It's sitting right next to me giggling at something Nate said.

Mikayla Anne Martial.

Maybe I should take the time to explain something. I am completely, head over heels, _sickeningly_ in love with her. I don't know how long I have been. One year? Two? The entirety of our 10 year friendship? Who knows.

But I said yes because I would follow this girl to the ends of the universe and back. If she'd said, "Hey Mitchie, Nate and I are going skydiving but we only have enough parachutes for us, do you want to come anyway?" I would say yes.

I snap back to reality just in time to see the bus boys carrying our food away and the waitress setting down the check.

"On me," Nate says with a grin.

Mikayla giggles once more before saying, "You're always such a gentleman, Nate."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes with all my worth. _Why_ won't I just _die_ already ? !

50.

He pulls out a wad of cash recently acquired from the bank, and sets down a couple bills before handing it back to the waitress and politely telling her to keep the change. He slides out of his end of the booth while Mikayla and I do the same on our side. I tug my jacket on as we leave, and Nate stands carefully behind Mikayla, putting hers on for her.

She smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek.

I look away, my heart pounding and anger rising. I go ahead and walk out of the restaurant ahead of them, grabbing half the bowl of complimentary mints as I pass the hostess' stand. Looking down the sidewalk, I quickly flag down a taxi. Sure hope there's enough room in this thing for me, Mikayla, Nate, their gross love, and my stupid feelings.

As we get into the cab, the lady driving looks like she's about to wet herself seeing the 3 of us in the back of her rusty old yellow car. She stutters out "W-where to, Miss Torres?"

Before I can answer, Nate does it for me. "Let's go back to my house, guys. I bet Shane's back from the airport by now, Mitchie."

I smile fakely at him, inwardly screaming. "Great, yeah sure…"

Insert problem number 2 with me being in love with Mikayla. My boyfriend, Shane Gray. He had been visiting his parents in Washington for the past week and I felt as if I'd never been freer. But he was scheduled to come home earlier tonight, and now on top of enduring Nate and Mikayla's lovey dovey stares, I had to go fake my own.

Kill me.

51.

I look up from my stupor as we pull to a stop in front of the Connect 3 mansion. Wow had I really zoned out for the entire car ride? I need to stop doing that…

We get out the cab after paying the hyperventilating cab lady and go up the front walk. I see Shane's car in the driveway, and know that he is, in fact, home. I stifle a groan. I _really_ miss Jason! He's been visiting his sister and isn't scheduled to fly in until two days from now. But I really wish he was here. He's the only one in the world who I've told about being in love with Mikayla. And if I he were here, he'd do what he always does, and keep it as UNcouples-oriented as possible. But it looks like I'm on my own this time.

Ten minutes later, and Nate's suggested that we watch a movie. They have the AWESOMEST home entertainment system ever. And I am _not_ an electronics chick! The TV itself is huge, and they have a giant couch with cup holders and everything. Some of the seats within the couch even recline.

So we put in the latest Spiderman and let it play. But I'm not focused on the movie, surprisingly enough. The four of us are seated on the couch. Nate, Mikayla, Me, and Shane, from right to left. Nate and Mikayla are playing footsie (Seriously. Kill me. 52.) with their fingers intertwined on my right. Shane's gripping my hand gently as he grins and stares at the screen. I _refuse_ to play footsie with anyone. Well, anyone but Mikayla.

Speaking of whom…her left (and unoccupied) hand has settled down next to my thigh. She cautiously lifts a finger and touches it to me. I feel her through the fabric of my jeans. I suppress a shiver as she begins to draw circles on my leg.

I'm seated between my boyfriend, who I feel nothing for, and my best friend, who I couldn't feel more for. Shane has my hand in his and is squeezing it every once in a while. Mikayla is gently circling my thigh with her soft, warm fingers. How can she make butterflies erupt from my stomach with just her finger when his whole hand does nothing?

Dammit.

Kill me?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So it's possible i'll continue this, but for now i like it as a one-shot. well we'll see. if i get an idea as to where this could go then continue it, i shall! now R&R por flavor :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**After insessant annoyance by a number of people (jk i love you), I will continue the story! **

**Dedicated to (you know who you are) , for making my head 19 sizes bigger tonight :P And so that you won't have to check your email every 5 minutes until it's up. surprise!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It took me an extra hour after the movie was over to _finally_ pry Mikayla off of Nate and drag her home. And then another 7 minutes of me sitting in the cab alone while she kissed him goodnight. I couldn't bear to do the same with Shane tonight. A quick peck on the cheek was all he got before I turned and walked to the waiting cab.

By the time we finally got back to her house (where I was staying the night) it was almost midnight. Her mom was already asleep by the looks of things, so we just crept silently up to Mikayla's bedroom. And at this time, she began gushing to me about Nate. Nate, Nate, absolutely _everything_ Nate. I could tell she'd been dying holding it in throughout the whole cab ride but hadn't said anything for fear the cab driver would call the tabloids. Mikayla always did like her privacy.

Oh God is she still talking? Yes! I glance at my watch and estimate she's been going for at least 6 minutes straight. And I haven't responded once to anything she's said. I haven't even been looking at her, off in my own little world. Man I need to stop that.

"…and when he held me through the _whole_ movie, I thought I was gonna absolutely die. Isn't he just the sweetest guy you've ever met? Well besides Shane I guess. Oh and right before we left, he told me he'd never seen eyes more beautiful than mine. And he stumbled over his words while he said it too! He's so sweet…"

She's still babbling about him…she must have realized that I'm dying inside by now…right? Can't she feel the pain waves emanating from the body sitting 6 inches from her? Ooooookay I guess not since she's still going…

And, no, that's not "the sweetest thing ever" as she'd say! He _stumbled_? Ha! If I were him, I wouldn't stumble over anything. I'd take her hand, look straight into her absolutely gorgeous eyes, and tell her with no hesitation exactly what I was thinking.

I look up as I see her staring at me oddly, a raised eyebrow. Her hand is raised as if she's been waving it in front of my eyes…which she's probably been doing. "Mitch?" she said cautiously.

I blink, making my thoughts bury themselves once more, before slapping on a smile. "Yeah, sorry, what?" I say quickly.

Mikayla shakes her head with a small smile. "Never mind. You've been spacing a lot tonight, Mitchie…" she says quietly, more to herself than me. But I heard her. I just chose not to reply.

We both silently get up to get ready for bed, occupied with our own thoughts. I strip quickly and she tosses me the PJ's I always keep over here. Pulling them on, I can't help but look over at her. And I can't look away.

I know how wrong it is to look. I really do. But it's like she's a magnet that my eyes are drawn to. I can't help but allow them to travel over every beautiful curve, every smooth inch of her soft skin. It's like she's moving in slow motion, and I'm catching every single second. I know I'm about to get caught and look away at just the right instant, a blush flaming on my cheeks. My heart is pounding.

We climb into bed and she switches off the lights. I roll away from her, trying desperately to tame the butterflies roving through my stomach at light speed. But that didn't quite work when she scooted closer to me. _Very_ close to me. My heart beat violently and I thought it was going to explode out of my chest with every beat. She pressed her warm body full against mine and wrapped her arms around my waist.

It's like this that we gently drift to sleep, my blood rushing the entire time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm sitting in Mikayla's dressing room, mindlessly flipping through one of the magazines she has lying around. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall, noting that she should be finished filming soon enough.

I drove her to the studio today, at her beck and call as always. I spent the first hour or two off screen watching. I loved watching her act. She kept her face cool and calm, just like her character, but I could see the spark in her eyes. Mikayla had always loved acting so much more than singing, because, as she always said, it gave her "the chance to be someone I'm totally not." Alex is hot, adventurous, sarcastic, and is always getting into trouble. That was not the Mickey I knew, and she just ate up the chance to play the bad girl.

During a scene where she wasn't on, she came running off the set and stood with me and we sat there whispering and giggling the entire time.

After a while though, I motioned to her, telling her that I would be in her dressing room until she was finished. And here I am, reading yet another stupid article on Mikayla and Nate's relationship. Just the headline made me feel like I needed to throw up, and the picture of them kissing on page 9 really tested the control I had on my gag reflex.

I heard the door open and practically flung the magazine to the ground, much more interested on my best friend who was sauntering in with a giant smile. She plopped happily down next to me on her couch, taking a sip of the bottle of water that she held in her hand.

"Hey, Mickey, how was filming?" I asked with a smile.

"It was great, I hope it turns out well and the viewers like it because I really liked this episode," she answers in between glugs of water.

The room fills with silence, but it's comfortable, the way silence should be with your best friend. She polished off the bottle of water and leaned back into the couch without speaking. Just smiling. It was during this silent and happy time that she timidly reached out for my hand. I let her take it and had to slow my breathing as she intertwined our fingers. We sit like this for a few minutes, before she gently lays her head on my shoulder. Her breathing evened out while all mine did was become more and more sporadic.

Her scent filled my nose, it travelled all the way up to my brain, thoroughly intoxicating me. My shoulder and hand tingled where she touched. Mikayla was all I could think about. Normally, I would've meticulously thought out all my actions and words to make sure I didn't do or say anything stupid.

This was not one of those times.

I pressed my lips gently to her forehead, my eyes closing. We stayed close for several seconds before I pulled my lips away, my eyes half opening. She shifted on my shoulder, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes that could read me like a book.

I stared at her and she stared at me.

And then we kissed.

I moved my lips against hers. They were soft, so much softer than I'd _ever_ imagined. And I'd imagined us kissing a lot! Us together like this felt perfect, beyond perfect, I was flying on the highest cloud in the universe. We fit together like no boy and I ever had.

She timidly kissed me back. I let my arms snake around her neck, securing themselves around her.

My touch awakened her like nothing ever had before.

Mikayla shot out of my arms, off the couch, almost out the room. She stood, staring at me, breathing hard like she'd just run a marathon. Her left hand groped at the fabric of her shirt over where her heart was, most likely trying to slow it.

"Mickey…Mickey, I'm-"

Mikayla cut me off. "Mitchie, I'm…I'm sorry- I have to- I don't- I have to go." Before sprinting out of here like she was on fire.

Shit.

God, if you're up there, I only have one favor to ask of you:

PLEASE KILL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay i think i might be EFFING RETARDED. i put in the original chapter that mikayla didn't like nate and had rejected him like 50 times....even though they're dating in the first 2 chapters. geez i'm so ferkin dumb i actually forgot about that. STUPID!!!! it's fixed now.**

4 days, 9 hours, 26 minutes, and 12 seconds. It's been that long since I ruined everything and now my life pretty much fails. After Mikayla ran out of her dressing room (in pure disgust I might add) I managed to find her at a good time to talk the next day. And by "good time" I mean that I pole-vaulted over her fence at 3 AM, snuck into her kitchen through the window, got attacked by her dog, knocked over the downstairs coat rack, and sprinted up their stairs, throwing myself into Mikayla's room before her mom saw me. Let me tell you, that was an experience I don't want to have again.

_Flashback_

_Yes! I'm abso-friggin-lutely amazing! I've never been that more of a ninja before. I thought I was dead when Rover came down and started barking…_

_I stood up after jumping into her room, and my eyes fell on her sleeping form. I could barely even see her, but just seeing her dark body and hearing the lulling sound of her breathing was enough to send a jolt of butterflies through my stomach. I quietly stepped my way to her bed, the nervous feeling in my stomach growing. I realized at this time that I had almost no idea what I was going to say to her…or what she'd even want to say to me._

_I sat down carefully on her bed next to her, the weight shift making her stir in her sleep. She rolled towards me, and it was then that I saw that she had tears streaked down her cheeks. Seeing her beautiful face wrought with so much pain made the guilt that sat deep in my body multiply. I reached forward gently and wiped them away with my finger. Mikayla let out a sigh in her sleep as I touched her skin._

_I pulled back as if I'd been burned, shaking my head. I had to do what I came here to do. Much less carefully than before, I reached out to cup Mikayla's shoulder, and shook her awake. _

_Roused suddenly from sleep, my goddess of a best friend looked around for a moment, confused, before her eyes settled on me. _

_"Mitchie…?" she whispered, suddenly wide awake. _

_"I'm sorry," I said immediately. I had meant to tell her why I was here and ask if she'd listen to me. But once I started talking, it was like a faucet. And I couldn't stop myself from launching into my monologue. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I won't tell you that it was an accident or that it meant nothing, because, Mikayla, it meant so much to me. But I know it didn't mean anything to you, I really do understand that. I'm not here looking for you to feel the same way. I'm here to get my best friend back…I miss you, Mickey…" I finished quietly, looking down. _

_The room was silent for a few moments, but I point-blank refused to look up. I wouldn't give in, wouldn't show her how much this was killing me. I kept my eyes on my fidgeting hands. _

_I suddenly felt her soft fingers under my chin, applying pressure. Mikayla lifted my head up to look her in the eye. She wore a soft smile as she shook her head. _

_"I don't want to lose you either, Mitchie. Can we just be friends? Please?" she asked in a voice even softer than her smile. _

_It killed me inside to say it, but, I replied, "Of course. That's all I'm looking for." Though even as I said it, I could feel my heart cracking, ready to shatter into a million pieces, each as incurable as the next. _

_End Flashback_

Which brings us to where Mikayla and I are now, sitting in The Spot, just like we used to. The Spot was really in an old, closed up theatre that she and I had stumbled upon when we were 13. The outside was boarded up and heavily vandalized, but we loved it all the same. We just pull back the boards in a weak spot along the back wall and slip inside. What we call The Spot is the third highest box on the wall, the ones that usually only old rich entrepreneurs can afford.

We'd fixed it up for ourselves, even added a TV, some chairs, a table, and a small couch on the side, and no one else was ever allowed there. Even some of the hobos that were squatters inside the theatre knew that Box Five was ours.

We were there now, alone and comfortable in our own silence. We both sat on the couch with the movie _Titanic_ on. My favorite. As embarrassing as this is to admit, sometimes when I watched it, I imagined myself as Jack and Mikayla as Rose. I imagined the rich, lofty, beautiful girl and myself as the lowly commoner who knew she had no chance with anyone with the class Mikayla had. But somehow, I'd manage to overcome the odds and she's love me too.

I inwardly sighed, knowing that this was not true and that there was no way I could beat the odds on this one. I zoomed my attention back in on Our Spot.

I sat comfortably on the left of the couch, and Mikayla, using my lap as a pillow, lay across me. She was nibbling on a pickle as I sucked down the rest of my Dr Pepper.

"How was filming yesterday?" I asked casually.

She shrugged, a reaction I rarely receive when asking about filming, and answered, "Fine."

Oooookay…not what I was expecting. "So," I started. If she wanted to confuse me, I was _sure_ gonna confuse her! "Shane called me yesterday and said he could get us front row seats and back stage passes to the Connect 3 show when it comes in if we wanted to go."

Mikayla prickled at the mention of my boyfriend. The two of them didn't get along very well, and sometimes were barely even civilized. But she put up with him because she knew that he was one of my best friends and he put up with her because Nate drooled all over her so much. Not that she didn't do the same to him but still…

Mikayla snuggled herself closer in my lap. My attention was now fully on her, the movie lost in my mind. I reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, running my fingers through her beautiful brown locks. My heart raced like it always did around her.

I wished these moments could last forever. I knew they couldn't. I knew the awkwardness of our "new" friendship would have to come again. And that we would eventually also have to talk, _really_ talk about what had happened between us. She knew almost nothing of the truth, and I knew that she wouldn't keep quiet about her lack of knowledge for long.

Life was so difficult nowadays; I hated it.

It left one thought running constantly through my mind: Ugh. Please kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING Mitchie is a pervert in this. Just saying. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mikayla's POV

Fine. I admit it. I'm in love with her. I'm head over heels, heels over head, toes over tongue in love with Mitchie Torres.

And it scares me.

Okay, now I bet you're all really confused…trust me, so am I. You're probably wondering why I ran out on her after the BEST KISS OF MY LIFE. Well I'm pretty curious about that myself. And I definitely know that you're wondering why I'm letting Mitchie suffer as I keep us apart. And…I don't really have a good answer for you here either.

It's been two months since our kiss, and I still can't get it out of my head. I've written 16 songs about it for Christ's sake! I don't know how much more of this I can take. Seeing her…knowing how much I'm hurting her…it's hurting me too.

I've run it over a million times in my head. That kiss was both my savior and my conviction. I fell in love with her when we kissed. But…I couldn't bring my head around it until it was too late. I'd already hurt her. That's why I can't tell her. I know she'd never forgive me for toying with her heart like that. Rejecting her one minute, and opening my arms in the next.

When her lips touched mine, I knew. When they brought up a passion in me that I've never felt before, with any guy, I knew. When I woke up to her at 3 in the morning or whatever un-godly time it was, I knew. When she held my hand and told me that it _did_ mean something to her, I knew. And when she went to tears when Rose and Jack were finally torn apart by Jack's death…I knew.

I knew, but just couldn't tell her.

Oh man...what have I gotten myself into!? Kill me!

Mitchie's POV

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. Mitchie, _snap out of it_! My cheeks are practically purple. My heart has _never_ beat the inside of my chest so hard.

"_Mitchie? You still there? Mitchie??_" her voice came through the other end of the phone.

I snapped back to reality. Barely. "Y-yeah, Mickey, I'm here…" I said. I placed a hand over my forehead, recoiling when I felt the temperature. But the blush wouldn't go away.

She coughed a few times away from the receiver, and then sniffed a few times. "Ughh…Mitch I feel awful…" she croaked.

I closed my eyes. Oh, that voice. Low, quiet, crackly…I'm _so _hot right now. I know she's talking to me. I consciously register that fact. But I cannot concentrate on the words coming out of her mouth, I can only concentrate on the mouth forming the words.

Mitchie! Dammit, your poor best friend is sick and you're sitting her thinking about how hot her sick voice makes you! Focus!

"_I mean I can't believe she said that, am I right, Mitchie?_" she said.

Oh crap. What are we talking about!?

"Yeah, totally…" I said quietly.

This seemed to abide her for now. She coughed a few more times, sniffling into the phone. "Aww poor Mickey…you want me to come over with some soup?" I asked.

"_No,_" she said huskily. Oh god Mickey stop talking like that! "_I don't want to get you sick too, and we have soup here._"

"But it's not soup from your best friend!" and as I said it, my heart sank. Yeah…"best friend"…all I'll ever get.

Mikayla's POV

"_But it's not soup from your best friend!_" did she really say that? God if that hurt me it must have shattered her.

I chuckled quietly, attempting to avoid another coughing fit. "Alright, Mitch, if you wanna come, you can."

"_Ha! Alright I'll be over in a few._"

"Okay…love-"

"_*click*_"

"…love you…" oh why was this so hard!?

I coughed, putting my phone on my bedside table as I pulled a tissue from its box and blew my nose into it. Ugh, the flu sucks so much. I lay back on my pillow, pulling my blankets up around me, looking for some warmth. My fever had been causing me to go through sudden and massive temperature changes all day.

Curled up in my ball of sheets, I ended up drifting off for a bit…

…Before someone shook me awake.

"Mick? Mickey? Wake up, you," Mitchie said softly.

I opened my bleary eyes, attempting to focus them. She reached forward and wiped the yawn tears from my cheeks, and my heart leapt. "Hey…" I said softly with a smile.

"Hey yourself, sickie." She held up a plastic, lidded container and a spoon. "Brought you soup, chicken-noodle of course." Mitchie reached forward and helped me sit up before fluffing my pillows behind my back. Mmm it feels so good to be pampered sometimes. I yawned once more, my eyes watering.

"Come on, Mikayla, at least let me feed you the soup I worked so hard to bring you," Mitchie said jokingly.

I opened my eyes with a smile. "My bad…" I croaked.

Mitchie looked down, shuffling uncomfortably in the chair she'd pulled up to my bed. Seeming to avoid it, she pulled the lid off of the container, dipped the spoon in, and gently led it to my mouth.

I swallowed the first spoonful, coughing slightly, as she continued feeding me the rest. As I swallowed the last drops, I smiled. "Thanks, Mitch," I whispered, suddenly even more tired than before.

She seemed to sense this as she set the container and spoon aside, and climbed onto the bed next to me. She let me lay myself out with the blankets and pillows, waiting until I was comfortable. Though I don't think I could ever be comfortable again without my Mitchie. Woah, "my Mitchie"? Slow down there, Mick.

As soon as I stopped moving, Mitchie curled up next to me, taking me in her arms. I snuggled up close to her, her warmth helping the chills of my fever. She stroked my hair, wiping a few strands out of my face. She stopped, hesitating slightly, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I probably could have melted right there were it not for the meds, the soup, and the love drunkedness putting me to sleep. All I could do was sigh happily before mumbling "I wish you could take care of me like this for the rest of my life…" out of the corner of my mouth. Uh oh, was that too weird?

I was too tired to care. One last yawn, and I was sound asleep against my best friend, who just might've been more.

Mitchie's POV

It was because she was sick and on meds. That was why. Mitch, she _rejected_ you! I squirmed in bed next to Mikayla. _God_ I was absolutely throbbing right now, I don't know if I've ever felt this turned on my life! And I also don't know if it's from Mickey's damn sexy sick voice or her little "I hope you can do this forever" line. Hell, probably both.

I shook my head, attempting to clear the blush on my cheeks. Though my thoughts couldn't escape Mikayla even if they wanted to, I lay next to her for several more minutes before finally drifting off myself. We woke up the next morning with matching illnesses.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Mwahahaha confusing plotline!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy guys...sorry i haven't updated in like...6 years. i've had freakishly bad writer's block. like forreals. well i hope you like this chapter!!!! :)**

**and i don't own anything. so there.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mikayla's POV

Okay, I'm done with this. It was the fever talking all that time ago, not my real feelings. I have Nate, I love him and he loves me. I respect that Mitchie has separate feelings for me, but that's just what they are: her separate feelings. I don't…I can't love her like that.

I shake my head, hearing my alarm chirp for what seems like the fiftieth time this morning, before reaching over and pounding on the snooze button once more. I still wasn't ready to face the world. In fact, I couldn't even remember why I needed to get up in the first place.

On that note…I rolled to the side, clicking the off switch on my alarm and shutting my eyes, attempting to rid my thoughts of my best friend. The one that I wasn't in love with.

CRASH and my bedroom door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud and resounding bang. I yelped, jumping, and hit the floor with a thud, suddenly wide awake. I heard a loud squeal and the thumping of footsteps but had time to process neither before something soft collided with me. Something soft…that smelled like coconut. And was wrapping its arms around my waist.

"Mickey!!!!!"

My brain caught up with the rest of me as I realized that this was none other than Mitchie, making a loud and crazy entrance as usual. I laughed as she did, hugging her back, and ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Mitch! I don't think you could've scared me more if you'd wanted to with that entrance there."

She pulled back, blushing but still smiling. "Sorry…I'm just so excited! We're gonna sing together!"

The second she'd flown into my room I remembered why I had to be awake. We were both singing at her concert tonight. Mitchie, _my_ Mitchie, had been away for the last 3 months touring the country with her new album. She'd returned to the Los Angeles area a few days ago and tonight was her big concert officially ending her tour. And after _much_ string-pulling on both our parts, her managers had agreed to let me open for her!

"I know, and I can't wait!" I said with a grin.

Mitchie suddenly had a very serious face on. "Mickey…" she started, leaning in closer to me.

I felt blood rush to my face and my heart begin to pound. 'Ohhh crap…no, no, she is _not_ doing this to me.' "Y-yeah?"

"We have to go shopping for tonight!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mitchie's POV

My eyes hurt. My head hurt. My whole _body_ hurt. The sad part was that I had no one to blame but myself for this. Somehow, every time I got into this situation, I always managed to forget that…

Mikayla can _shop_! She's like a tireless robot! Wind her up at the mall and watch her go! It's around 4 hours after we left her house, 3 and a half hours after we arrived at the mall, and _exactly_ 3 hours and 15 minutes since my patience for shopping wore out.

But, however tiresome running from store to store could be, Mikayla and I were going to look absolutely amazing tonight! And that was a good thing, because I had a surprise for her, and I needed everything to be perfect. Even our wardrobe.

I slumped down heavily on a bench outside Starbucks, 8 shopping bags weighing me down. Mikayla had sprinted in to get me a frappucino. And I needed one or I was likely to pass out, which was _not_ a good thing. I had a concert tonight and a best friend to swoon!

You see, I wrote a song for her. I've been working on it for months, but I never told her about it. And tonight I'm going to sing it for her. In front of 15,000 people.

The minute Mikayla returned with my coffee, I downed half of it as fast as I could, and, feeling its effects beginning to awaken me, the two of us made the return trip home. We had to be at the concert hall in an hour and a half for a sound check and final wardrobe and makeup look over.

We dumped half our bags in her room and put the other half in the limo coming to pick us up, as they were actually for our official wardrobe. The limo ride was silent, though not uncomfortably so. We listened to our favorite station on the radio, smiling shyly at each other and giggling as we hummed along.

Once we reached the venue, we were led by our managers to the stage where we both went through a quick sound check and talked with our band. At the end of her check she came and hugged me tightly- she was being rushed off stage to wardrobe and hair and makeup.

"Well, this is the last I'll see you before I go on," she said as we slowly released each other.

I smiled. "_Well_ I'll see _you_ while you perform. Right off stage behind the curtain. You're going to do amazing! As always."

Mikayla laughed. "Thanks, Mitch. I think I'm just extra nervous because it's _you_ I'm opening for. And I'm worried about how rusty I must be…I haven't performed in so long…"

At this, I had to intervene. I reached out, roughly gripping her by the shoulders as I looked into her deep brown eyes. I saw her eyebrows rise in alarm. "Mikayla. I know you. I went to all of your first five shows you ever performed. And I only stopped going because it was more than a 4 hour drive and I had school the next day." At this, Mikayla laughed loudly, remembering how I had feverishly forced my mom to drive side by side with her tour bus the whole way to her first show so we could wave at each other. After that her manager (who really is kind of a jerk) finally let me ride with her. "I know you, and I know how absolutely amazing your voice is, and I know how you interact with your crowds. You're going to be amazing. Our duet is going to _rock_. And you are going to love your surprise!" I said, dropping a hint.

She pulled back from me, a sly grin on her face. "You have a surprise for me? What is it?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not ruining it for you! You'll just have to wait and see. Right after our duet."

"Mikayla!" we heard her manager shout. "Wardrobe time!"

We hugged a final time, and my girl was off. I stared after her. I couldn't help it. But can you really blame me?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mikayla was incredible. That was the only way to describe her. Well, maybe that and "breathtaking". Or "gorgeous" or "sexy" or…okay I'm getting off subject a little…

She had _definitely_ not gotten rusty in her short term retirement. Her voice was pure and strong, and as Mikayla finished the final song in her set, the crowd roared with enthusiasm. She was breathing slightly hard from singing, and smiled widely, looking straight into my eyes.

"Thank you guys!" she said into the mic. "I had a great time tonight. Did y'all have fun?" She paused as the crowd screamed agreement for her. "Great! Thank you for being here for me to come back from my break. I hope to see some of you at my upcoming concerts."

After this, the drummer started a soft beat. Quiet but noticeable. "Now, how many of y'all know my best friend?" she asked jokingly.

My cheeks flushed as I heard the crowd screeching "MITCHIE!" at the top of their lungs. A smile forced its way onto my face as excitement overtook me. I picked up my microphone.

"Alright, then, come on out Mitch!" Mikayla said. The crowd went wild as I walked on stage. The beat from our drummer had picked up and guitar had been added in softly. I made a beeline for my girl and we embraced tightly.

"Hey you guys!" I said into the mic. They yelled again. "Oh man, Mickey you were great," I said sincerely, looking at her. I turned back to our fans. "Wasn't she amazing?"

They screamed out once more, but this time some of them yelling "sing!". I laughed, looking at her once more. She winked. I felt my heart beat quicken. "So guys, we're going to sing a little something for you. This is our first duet and we're super excited for y'all to be the first to hear it. We hope you like us together!"

Our singing had life of its own. That was the only way I can think to describe it. When our voices came together, it was like we were creating energy. Like we could thrive solely on that sound for the rest of our lives and never need anything else. As we finished, I looked into her eyes for the first time while we sang. And I really felt lightning.

"Thanks! You were an amazing crowd, thank you so much for coming!" Mikayla cried as she began walking off stage.

I looked off to the wings and nodded at my manager. She did the "thumbs up" sign and smiled. I smiled to thank her.

"Mikayla! Hold on a minute," I said.

She stopped and turned to face me, obvious confusion written in her face. She knew this wasn't in the rehearsal. I gestured at the chair being set out for her on stage. She shrugged, her eyebrows still furrowed, and sat down.

"Now to start off the final show of my tour, I'm going to sing a song I wrote just for Mikayla. She didn't know about it either. Mickey," I looked at her as she smiled. "This is your surprise. I hope you like it."

I walked over to a stool and picked up my acoustic guitar, placing the microphone into its holder on the stand. With a quick nod to my drummer, I began to play. I was instantly lost in the rhythm of my strums and the beautiful look in Mikayla's eyes. It was just us two.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

As I stared at her, I saw her mouth gradually open, even as she smiled. I hoped that meant that she liked it. 

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

La di da di da

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope

You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La di da di da

As I prepared for the final chorus, I looked over at Mickey. She had stood up and was slowly walking over to my stool with tears in her eyes. I winked at her as I continued to sing. She was my whole world. She was all I saw. 

You had your dreams, I have mine  
(You had your dreams, I have mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

Mikayla's POV

I stood. I couldn't help it. It was like I had no control over any part of my body. Her music, her beats, her voice, controlled my every thought and movement. About halfway through her beautiful song, I noticed her lips. And I hadn't stopped looking at them since. I licked mine to wet them as I made my way to my singing angel.

She finished, setting her guitar down and pushing her mic stand away. A giant smile adorned her cheeks. Usually at this point, the singer would thank the screaming crowd. But Mitchie didn't move to do anything. She was staring at me.

I walked closer, and we embraced. It was tight but soft. As we pulled back, neither of us let go completely. And so, even though it was against everything I had been worrying about for the past few months, I did the unthinkable.

I kissed her.

Mitchie's POV

In front of 15,000 people. My love was kissing _me_…in front of 15,000 people. Oh…right…crap…

We both pulled back blushing profusely. Neither of us said anything. The crowd didn't either. I looked out to the seats, and saw everyone murmuring. I couldn't tell if they were angrily murmuring or excitedly murmuring. It was torture, not knowing what all 15,000 people were thinking.

My blush deepened, though this time from confusion and embarrassment. Crap. Crap crap crap. I turned to escort Mickey off stage. Well it's not like this could get any worse. I'd _really_ be in trouble if…

I gasped. _Crap_.

I'd really be in trouble if Nate was standing behind the curtain and had just seen everything that happened on stage. The two of us froze where we stood.

I looked up at the lights hanging above us thinking only one thing: God…Are you out to kill me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy shizzle! Aye i worked on this for days! I hope you guys like it!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mitchie, Mikayla, Miley, Lilly, Caitlyn, or Tess, or anyone i've forgotten about. Or the song "You're The Reason I Come Home" by Ron Pope. Now read!**

**Mitchie's POV**

Do you remember how you used to tell someone you liked them back in elementary school? It was so much simpler than how it works out when you're 17. You take a piece of paper and pass it to your object of affection when the teacher's not looking. And on the piece of paper is a simple question:

_Do you like me? Circle YES or NO. _

_YES_

_NO_

And that was the end of that. If they circled "no", nobody even cared. You'd probably forget you even asked within the next half hour and then go pull a pig tail or two at recess.

I _so_ wish that was how it would work out for me right now. It's been 4 days since the concert. The one where Mikayla kissed me in front of 15,000 people. And her boyfriend.

I haven't heard from her since then and I have pretty much no clue where we stand. From the tabloids I'm guessing she's worked things out with Nate. They've gone to 3 events together and have pictures of them being all mushy from all 3. I'd really love to hear what she said to convince him that she didn't kiss me and make my lips tingle and my body shake and me completely light headed…It must have been quite a lie. Either that or Nate's the dumbest boyfriend on the planet.

Crap. Boyfriend. I hadn't even thought about what Shane was gonna do or say when he found out. From what Jason's told me, he doesn't know yet. He's doing some promotion for Camp Rock that involves him staying there for a week for publicity and pictures. Luckily there's almost no outside access to the camp and the only person he's talked to on the phone is Jason. Who's kept it quiet.

I'm really grateful for that, but I still don't know what I'm going to do about him. Don't get me wrong, Shane really is one of my best friends (even if I don't like him like I'm supposed to), but he has a temper. When he gets mad, it's always very possible that he'll revert back to his "spoiled rock star" persona. And if he does that, my life is over.

It sure would help if I had my best friend by my side. But from the way things have been going recently, I'm not sure I'll ever have her by my side again. I don't know how she feels about me at all. Let me tell you, I'm starting to get sick of this "kiss and run" routine she's got going on.

And to top it all off, apparently my manager lied to me because that was _not_ my last concert. My _real _last concert is tomorrow night. So, in the midst of my personal struggle and quite possibly the struggle for my career and fans, I have to load myself on a tour bus once more and drive a 5 hours to another venue. I'm not even in the mood to give another show. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be in the mood to give another concert.

So here I am, sitting in McDonald's. Sipping on my Coke. Which, to be honest, has lost its flavor. Everything seems bland without her. God I can't believe I just said something that corny.

The cashier calls out my number, and I go to up grab my tray. As I'm sitting down and opening up the wrapper to my Big Mac, I look up. And drop the burger back on the tray. "No way!" I cry, standing up suddenly and rushing the girl that just entered. I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug and she laughs loudly and hugs back. "It's go good to see you!" I yell, letting go. Looking around, I blush, seeing that pretty much everyone in the building is staring at us.

"Let's just…sit down," she says, chuckling.

I lead her to my table and we sit down. "So what on earth are you doing here?" I ask as I pick up my nearly-forgotten food.

Caitlyn Gellar. My best friend besides Mikayla. And I needed her so badly right now.

"I'm here for you, of course. News travels fast you know," she says more quietly.

At this, I shrink back. I'd been hoping to avoid this subject. "So…ah…you know then?" I ask.

"Mitch, everyone knows. You're big. Everyone listens to you. I'm not gonna mince words with you here, everyone who has access to some form of media knows," she answered. Good old Caitlyn…always truthful. "But that doesn't mean it's bad."

I look up hopefully. "Really?"

"Hell yes!" she confirms with a smug grin. "A bunch of people, not just me, have been putting up flyers all over my hometown saying 'Support Mitchie!' and 'M and M Forever!'"

I begin to smile. Genuinely smile. For the first time in so long. I hadn't been going to public places much, besides McDonald's of course.

"However, that's not why I'm here," Caitlyn interrupted my train of thought. "Jason called me. You need her back."

"I know I do," I replied softly. "My whole life is so totally empty without her. I just…she's with Nate and-"

"Mitchie that doesn't matter!" she said harshly. "You're 'with' Shane right now aren't you? That doesn't mean anything."

"I…I don't know…" I said truthfully. "I guess."

Caitlyn shook her head, exhaling sharply. She pulled out her phone. "Okay. I'm calling the cavalry."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As it turns out, the cavalry consists of Miley, Lilly, Tess, and Jason. Apparently there was actually a master plan to get the two of us together. Miley, Lilly, and Tess were in charge of that. Jason was for keeping Nate busy and far out of the way. Word has it that he's barely left Mickey's side since the incident.

The group of them had all been plotting, apparently, as they quickly filled me in on their plan. It was quite devious, and that surprised me. Until I remembered that Tess was with them and then it all made sense. She _had_ spent the summer trying to destroy me and ruin my life a few years ago. Some of her plan, though, was a bit much. Like the part about tying Nate up in a closet and leaving him there for a day or two…

Jason had to step in on that one. He opted just to keep him occupied with some guy stuff. Whatever guys do for fun.

After that, it was up to the girls. I'd be on my tour bus and then in the venue so I really was relying on them. I needed my Mickey.

The next morning, bright and early, my bus pulled up at my house. The five of us came outside, ready to get the ball rolling on this thing.

"She's not gonna be very happy with you guys…she hates being woken up," I said as Miley, Lilly, Caitlyn, and Tess loaded into Miley's car. They were about to go bounce Mikayla out of bed.

Caitlyn grinned. "She'll have to get over it, won't she?" she said with a wink.

"Just go about your day," Tess coached. "And leave it up to us. By this time tomorrow, you'll have your girl."

I grinned weakly. "I hope so."

"Hope? Shoot! You'll _have_ her, Mitch!" Miley called from behind the wheel of her blue Mustang convertible.

"Yeah!" Lilly fervently agreed. "All Mikayla needs is a quick butt-kicking from The Lilly!"

We all laughed, and the butterflies in my stomach began to dissipate. "You guys are the best. I owe you. All of you."

"You don't owe us nothing, Torres," Caitlyn said. "We're paying you back right now."

"Don't cha remember, Mitch?" Lilly started. "It's thanks to you that we're all together. You and Mikayla both. This is the least we can do for you two."

I paused at this. They were telling the truth. Mickey and I had been there for all of them. We set Miley and Lilly up. We pushed Caitlyn and Tess together after working on their pride for weeks. Wasn't it our turn?

"Look at that grin," Tess said, pointing at me. "She's ready."

"Let's roll, ladies!" Lilly said, waving her arms in the air.

After various cat-calls and high fives, Miley backed out of my driveway. "See you tonight, Mitch!" she called as her Mustang drove away.

I shook my head, chuckling, and turned towards my bus. I took a deep breath. I stepped onto it, waving to my driver. As the doors closed and the engine started, I sat down on the couch.

"Whatever it takes, Mickey," I breathed. "Whatever it takes."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Miley's POV**

We pulled up to Mikayla's street just in time to see her mom drive away. Right on schedule, just as Mitchie said. I parked in her driveway and the four of us jumped out. Lilly reached into the bush by the front door and fished out the spare key. She opened up the house and we silently crept in. I located her stairs and led them up to Mikayla's room. Luckily I'd been here a few times and knew where I was going. Although the name "Mikayla" was written repeatedly on her white door…

Tess opened it up and we entered. Caitlyn and Tess took up position on either side of the sleeping Pop Princess, reading to incapacitate her limbs. Lilly was ready at her window, her hand clutching the switch to open the blinds. I stood grinning at the foot of her bed. I raised my hand in count.

1, 2, 3…

"MICKEY!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Lilly rushed the blinds open, letting sunshine flood in. Caitlyn and Tess latched onto her arms and legs to keep her from fighting back. Her eyes snapped open in panic just as I leaped onto her. She screeched loudly as I began tickling her sides and just about anywhere I could reach.

All of us were laughing hysterically, Mikayla practically in tears as she screamed and laughed. She really is the most ticklish person I know.

As the laughter and screaming died down, Caitlyn and Tess released her arms and legs and we all sat together on her bed while she caught her breath.

"Guys!" she said, wiping her stray tears. "What're you doing here?"

"Well me and Lilly are always just a short drive away," I said smiling. "And those two are in town for a little while. So we thought we'd come kidnap you!"

"You're lucky I'm not calling 911 on your ass!" Mikayla laughed.

I faked offense, "gasping" indignantly. "You wouldn't!"

She chuckled, shaking her head and giving me a slight punch in the shoulder. "Never on you, Hannah Banana."

"Alright, enough bad jokes," Caitlyn piped up.

"Yeah, get dressed, Mickey!" Tess agreed. "Today you're spending time with the girls!"

"Okay, okay," Mikayla agreed. She slipped off her bed, making her way to her closet. She pulled a pair of jeans from the floor and a Paramore shirt. I instantly recognized it as Mitchie's, and hid my grin. She turned back around with a small smile. "Y'all wanna clear out? I'm undressing here!"

We all let out a laugh. "Okay we'll meet you downstairs," Tess said. She and Caitlyn laced their fingers and made their way out, Lilly at their heels. I turned to leave as well, when I heard Mikayla speak again.

"Miley, wait…"

I turned to look at her. The smile on her face was gone, instead replaced with a worried frown. "Where's…where's…" she mumbled, afraid to even say it.

"Mitchie?" I offered softly.

She just nodded.

"On her bus on the way to her final concert. Her manager scheduled one last one for charity a few hours from here," I explained. "Don't worry."

Mikayla's body visibly relaxed but her face didn't change at all. "Oh okay…well, I'll just change…"

I nodded and turned, walking out her door and closing it. I heard what I'm pretty sure was a quiet sob, but didn't stop to find out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

This is my first "kidnap-one-of-my-best-friends-and occupy-her-all-day-and-then-stuff-her-in-a-car-with-2-other-best-friends-and-my-girlfriend-and-go-make-her-fall-in-love-with-the-girl-who-she-kissed-at-a-concert-last-week" deal, but I must say it's turning out pretty well so far. We took her to the mall for a few hours, and then vegged out in Chili's for a while for lunch. Now it's about 2 o'clock and we need to get going if we're going to make Mitchie's concert at 8.

I glance over at Tess, the main mastermind behind this, and raised my eyebrows. She nodded with a small smirk. We made our way to my car, and hopped in. I started the engine and double-checked to make sure we had plenty of gas.

"So where am I being dragged to now?" Mikayla joked at us.

"You'll see," I answered, slipping on my sunglasses and turning on the radio. Kelly Clarkson blasted immediately out of it.

"Road trip, ladies!" Lilly yelled as I pulled out of the Chili's parking lot. I rolled down the road and got on the highway a few minutes later, hoping Mikayla hadn't caught on yet.

"Wait! You're taking me to Mitchie's concert?!" I heard from the back seat. Dammit, she'd caught on. I glanced over at Lilly nervously.

"You have to go, Mickey," Caitlyn answered simply.

"No! No, no, no, guys, I can't! I can't do this, I'm not ready to face her! Especially not in front of all those people! I've already messed up enough trying that!" she continued, as if it would make me turn around.

"Mikayla," I said seriously. I lowered my glasses and looked into her eyes from the rear-view mirror. "This is something you both need. It's gonna be okay. We're all gonna be there to protect you, both of you."

Mikayla fell silent, but I could see tears of panic and regret dripping down her face. Caitlyn and Tess gripped her hands and began soothing her. I drove on. This was the right thing to do.

5 and a half very _long_ hours later, I pulled into the venue back parking lot. We'd gotten lost for a little while but managed to recover just fine. I flashed the guards at the gate the badge that Mitchie had given me (though I didn't really need to, he recognized Mikayla immediately) and we pulled in.

Finally, I got to get out of the car. I stood and felt the stiff knots in my back and legs begin to loosen. I chanced a look at Mikayla. She was shaking, but tears were far from her face. All of us put a confident smile on our faces, and led her into the giant building.

We found a few seats backstage and waited the time to pass until it was 8. Mitchie told me that she was being raised from under the stage, so the wings were a safe place to keep Mikayla until after the show. We tried to make small talk with both her and each other, but it was useless. She was terrified and we were nervous.

The lights dimmed, finally, at 8:03. Then they went off altogether. Suddenly, guitar exploded from the stage and flashing strobe lights hit the audience. Seeing as it was a charity concert, Mitchie didn't have an opening act. It was all her for 3 hours.

As the opening music climaxed, I saw Mitchie's form coming out of the floor on the stage. I laughed out loud at this, remembering my own time on the stage and how many times _I'd _come out of the floor. When she was fully above ground, Mitchie launched into her song _Gonna Get Caught_.

_You better stop messing around_

_Cuz you're gonna get caught!_

"Thank you!" she said breathlessly into the microphone. "Thank you all so much for coming out here tonight! We're here for a great cause, so let's have as much fun as we can!"

The crowd screamed at this. Of course, the crowd screamed at everything. I didn't need to look at Mikayla to know she was trembling. I reached out and took hold of her hand.

We watched as one of her stage hands came out and handed her an acoustic guitar. Mitchie thanked him, and walked over to the black stool that had been set up center stage. She adjusted the mic-stand to her mouth and strummed a few chords. "Before we get things too heated up tonight, I wanted to play a quick slow song," she said. "I didn't write this, but it has a lot of meaning for me. And I'm singing this tonight for a very special someone. So I hope you hear it."

The crowd went absolutely nuts. They knew exactly who she was talking about. I grinned widely as I listened to the response. They had nothing to worry about.

Mitchie began to softly pluck the first notes of the song. Her voice came soon after.

_Watching you watching me,  
A fine way to fall asleep.  
The neighbors fight,  
As we both rest our eyes._

_Hands in the fallen snow;  
Numb to the winter cold,  
But we don't mind,  
'Cause we'll get warm inside._

_You're the reason I come home.  
You're the reason I come home, my love.  
You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
Well, you're the reason I come home._

_Paper doll silhouettes,  
Fingertips on window glass;  
The street's asleep,  
So I breathe you in deep._

_The tragedies of chemistry,  
People dream of what you and me  
Have found...  
Effortlessly._

_You're the reason I come home.  
You're the reason I come home, my love.  
You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
Well, you're the reason I come home._

_And for a long time, I remember,  
Saying prayers for something perfect,  
Saying prayers for someone kind.  
It's in my head,  
We're spinning circles down the avenues instead._

Here in the song, Mitchie finally looked away from her guitar and the crowd, and towards us in the wings. She locked eyes with Mikayla for the first time. She smiled gently as she sung. I couldn't help it, and looked at my friend. Mikayla had silent tears streaming down her face. But she was smiling and softly singing along.

_You're the reason I come home.  
You're the reason I come home, my love.  
You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
Well, you're the reason I come home_

**Mikayla's POV**

As my beautiful angel's voice echoed through the walls of the hall, the crowd erupted in screams and cheers. I was one of them.

Mitchie's eyes were still on mine as she gave her stage hand her guitar. She smiled widely. "_I love you_" she mouthed to me, not actually speaking a word.

And for the first time out loud, where everyone could see and hear me, I admitted it to her and myself. "I love you too, Mitchie. I always have."

She read my lips and tears formed in her eyes. She winked at me a final time, before turning back to her crowd. And I felt security for the first time in months. I felt like I was finally home.

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Omg i'm back! yeah i know i SUCK for not finishing this sooner. like really i know i should be hung by my thumbs in a dungeon or something. i'm so sorry!!! i sat down in the library today (while i was supposed to be doing calculus) and was like "DAMMIT I'M FINISHING THIS!!!"

So, yes, this is the last chapter. It's not a great ending, i know, but it's not that bad. I'm so sorry for all of you waiting and waiting and THIS is what you get. (sniff) don't hate me please!

**Mitchie's POV**

"I don't think I want to know…"

"Come on, Mik…we'll find out sooner or later…"

"Exactly, I pick later!"

I raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across my face, despite the stern look I was attempting to give. "You're so cute…" I let slip from my lips, in barely more than a whisper.

Mikayla smiled softly, reached up, and gently ran her hand down my arm. I knew emotions were hard for her to express sometimes. And I knew what the touch meant.

"_I love you…"_

I cupped her cheek, stroking her skin with my thumb.

"_I love you too."_

With my hand still on her cheek, she leant in and began kissing my neck. She found my pulse point, nibbling teasingly on it.

"_I want you."_

I shook my head with a laugh and gently pushed her off. "Don't try to distract me, Mickey!" I giggled as she pouted, her plans foiled. "I'm opening these newspapers."

Mikayla closed her eyes and nodded. My hand went to hers and we held on to each other. Her mom had made rounds early this morning, and driven all around Los Angeles to collect papers. She said that we needed to know immediately, no putting it off. I un-folded the first paper my fingers touch.

"Mitch…what does it say…?" Mikayla breathed, her eyes still closed.

I smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

Her eyes shot open. "Really?"

I nodded, scanning the paper once more. "Yeah, we didn't even make front page."

Mikayla took the paper from my hands, looking with her own eyes. She opened it up after a few seconds and scanned that page too. "Nothing here either! What, we're not good enough for news?"

I laughed at this. "Mik, two minutes ago you were absolutely freaking out about finding something and now you're offended that we didn't?"

"Well we're a couple of famous hotties gone wild, I was kind hoping for a little coverage," she stated, moving to the next page. "Here we are!"

I moved to look over her shoulder as she read aloud. A black and white picture of us was printed next to the article. "_Two days ago, music sensation Mitchie Torres gave a benefit concert, just a few weeks after being seen kissing her best friend, Mikayla, who recently finished her own tour as well. Torres offered no explanation for the kiss at her benefit concert, nor did anyone plan on getting one. It seemed as much of a surprise to both girls as the rest of the world._ Yeah, no kidding," Mikayla snickered, lightly shoving my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Keep reading you dork…"

"_Yesterday morning, Torres' Press Manager called several news stations, and the young star made a statement. She said, 'Yes, Mikayla and I are dating. I honestly am only saying that because it's pretty obvious after our escapade on stage, and we don't want people snooping into our personal lives trying to find the truth. So, straight from my mouth, I love Mikayla and Mikayla loves me.' _

"_Reports have been flooding in of the strong, if not unusual, amount of positive feedback the two girls are getting. Fans have been writing in non-stop to show their adamant support._"

Both of us sat there in silence for a few moments, really letting then new sink in.

"Open another one…" I said quietly, very curious as to what everyone else was saying.

She reached for the one closest to her and opened it up. "Yes! Front Cover!" she said, triumphantly pumping her hand in the air.

"Barely," I said, laughing. "It's just a little thing in the bottom corner."

Mikayla kissed my cheek. "Good enough."

The two of us combed through all six newspapers that her mom had acquired, and when we were done, we began making calls.

"Hurro…?" Lilly's voice sounded muffled.

"Geez Lils, get outta bed! It's almost 11!" I said, laughing.

"Shut up, Mitch, you sleep till like 3 PM on your days off," Lilly mumbled into the receiver. "Besides, I got up an hour ago."

"Really," I chuckled. "Then why do you sound so…Lilly! Stop having sex with Miley! I'm on the line here!"

The phone was quiet for a second while I turned the speaker on. Mikayla was cracking up.

"We're not…right now…" Lilly said quietly. We heard a thump on the other end.

"Hi, Miley," Mik and I both said, grinning wilding at catching them in the act.

"Howdy…" we heard weakly from the other end.

We told them the news about the press, still snickering from time to time, and thoroughly pissing them off.

"Really?" Miley said finally. "There was nothing negative at _all_?"

"I know, we were only front page on one of the papers too. So disappointing," Mikayla answered.

"Well, we'll let you guys go, ah, finish up," I said teasingly.

Sounds of protest hit the phone, but I simply hit the "call end" button and dropped it back on the bed. I shook my head, giggling.

Mikayla's lips attached to my neck almost instantly. She worked them against my skin for a bit. "And why don't _we_ pick up where we left off ten minutes ago?" she growled, breathing heavily.

I said nothing to protest as she turned me around to lay on top of me. Our lips met again and again with renewed vigor. It was Mikayla who made the first move towards going further. Her hand had been resting comfortably on my stomach, and began slyly moving under my shirt.

I detached our lips momentarily, and said "Are you sure? We don't have to do this right now."

"I've never been more sure, Mitchie," she breathed. "Now shut up and kiss me."

I happily obliged, as she began to move her hand up again. She gently placed her palm over my breast and squeezed. I gasped into her mouth as she continued to work it over through the thin material of my bra.

"This needs to come off," Mikayla murmured against my lips, both of us breathing heavily. She reached behind my back and pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my tanned stomach. She discarded my shirt to the floor and unclasped my bra, carefully pulling it off. She kissed me once more, but this one wasn't as rough as the ones we had just been sharing. It was soft, slow, sweet. Filled with need. She pulled back.

"How long have you loved me?" Mikayla asked in a whisper.

I didn't hesitate one second in my answer. "I've loved you since the second I first saw you."

"That's why this is okay. We're meant to be here, together."

I smiled genuinely at her, bringing her back into a kiss. And for once, I dared the fates to try something funny.

THE END

I know i totally don't deserve it, but R&R please! and look out for more stuff coming, i have a few chapter story and oneshot ideas.


End file.
